1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake apparatus used in braking a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2007-161154 discloses an electric brake apparatus capable of updating a rigidity table, which indicates the rigidity characteristic of a caliper and brake pads after completion of one brake operation, more specifically, for example, after completion of one brake operation from pressing of a brake pedal to a release of the brake pedal.
One drawback of the above-described conventional art is that this electric brake apparatus may be unable to reflect a change in the rigidity of the caliper and the brake pads during one brake operation, which leads to generation of an excessive or insufficient brake force relative to a brake instruction such as an operation amount of the brake pedal depending on the degree of the change in the rigidity.